Florida
by xXLunarEclipse896Xx
Summary: What on earth does Alfred mean by "taking a trip down to Florida"? Arthur is about to find out... No lemons, Rated T for suggestive themes and swearing.


_Want to take a trip down to Florida, Iggy? You'll enjoy it, trust me. Let me know after the meeting, so we can get started, got it?_

_From the world's most AWESOME hero,_

_~Alfred_

The small note, written on a hideously tacky sheet of paper with the American flag as the background, was placed on Arthur's spot at the meeting table. Arthur held the paper in his hands, wondering what Alfred meant. Florida was going through the normal storm season, and it was pure hell to try and fly there, let alone stay there for a relaxing trip. What was Alfred thinking, inviting him over to one of his states during its storm season? Didn't he know his own states? With a sigh of disapproval and annoyance, Arthur crumpled up the tacky paper and tossed it into the trash bin (or rubbish bin, as he preferred to call it). Honestly, how typical of Alfred to not plan things through. The Briton cast the American an irritated look before returning his attention to Ludwig, whom was currently speaking about the lack of order in the world.

Arthur felt even more irritated as Alfred kept smirking at him, even daring to stare at him the entire meeting. What was his problem today? First asking him for a trip to an obviously stormy place, and now he was staring and...did he just wink!? Arthur flushed and tore his eyes away, forcing himself to watch the German speaking. But the entire time, Arthur felt Alfred's eyes on him, that smirk nearly burning into his memory.

After the meeting, Arthur threw a wadded up ball of paper at Alfred's head. "Honestly, you bloody twit, are you this dense? The state of Florida is going through a lot of storms and such at this time of year, and you invite me to visit?" Arthur huffed. It wasn't like he didn't want to go on a trip with Alfred...it was just that it wasn't the best place to go during this time of year. Partially that, but the main reason was he was too embarrassed about it. Alfred blinked in surprise, then began laughing. "Arthur, no, you don't get what I mean! Wow, has your age finally reached your mind?" The American continually laughed, not sensing the aura of anger forming around Arthur. "I said stop calling me old!! I'm only 23, you bloody git! You're not so young yourself, you're 19!" However, despite his reasonings, Alfred continued to laugh. What was so funny about Florida?! Arthur was getting mad and irritated.

That was it, that was the last straw! He didn't know what the fuck was going on, but Alfred would not get away with teasing him! Especially about something that should be embarrassing to Alfred himself!

"You git!! Take this!"

Arthur, before he even knew what he was doing, delivered a swift kick to Alfred's......well, to the very distinct place where the sun does not shine. Alfred immediately ceased laughing and fell over, his eyes blank as white sheets of paper and twitching in both pain. Arthur blinked in surprise, the frowned. He deserved it! "W-What the fuck!!?" Alfred snapped, trying to sit up. "Why did you hit Florida!!?! That huuuuurt!!!"

"You had it coming, you fucking gi---wait.....what!!?? Are you telling me that the Florida you were referring to in the note wasn't the state, but your..." Arthur turned bright red as he trailed off, everything becoming crystal clear. Alfred was trying to...to....!!!! Alfred grinned, despite the pain he felt. The look of pure shock and embarrassment was enough to forget the pain throbbing through his "vital regions". Arthur frowned and blushed even more as Alfred's grin became more and more like the Cheshire Cat's.

"Finally caught on, huh, Iggy? So, you still want to go down to Florida? Its a friendly place, you know."

Arthur turned bright red as images he did not, but really did, want in his mind popped up. He nearly had a bloody nose just thinking about it! Shaking his head, he turned to the American. "Well? You coming or what?" Alfred asked with a grin.

"S-SHUT UP!!!"

* * *

**Random crack-fic I came up with. Taking a break from all the angst and drama, and going onto a funny short.**

**WHY ARE THERE NEVER ANY FLORIDA JOKES!!!?? **

**Really, my friends make Florida jokes all the time, and yet nobody has ever made a Florida joke in Hetalia! Well, here you go! Reviews please! **


End file.
